


Defending His Own

by Sleep_Deprived37



Series: Sleep_Deprived37's Voltron One-Shots! [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anger, Angry Shiro (Voltron), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, Gen, Honey he's pissed, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I mean who wouldn't be?, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Lance is Amused, Mentioned Allura (Voltron), Mentioned Coran (Voltron), Mild Language, One Shot, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Shiro (Voltron) is So Done, Short One Shot, So are the others, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Team as Family, still love that tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleep_Deprived37/pseuds/Sleep_Deprived37
Summary: An alien king has the nerve to offer Shiro something, but not the other paladins.I want you to guess what Shiro does in response.
Series: Sleep_Deprived37's Voltron One-Shots! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013664
Comments: 13
Kudos: 62





	Defending His Own

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a one-shot before, please let me know if this is too long or too short to be considered one. I'm not very good at this. I hope you like this though, his was pretty quick. I wrote this in two days.
> 
> AND WHY. CAN'T. I. WRITE. ANYTHING. UNDER. 2,000. WORDS?!?!?!?
> 
> (I like dis habit doe.)

"Why are we here again?" Lance groaned, tilting his head all the way back to constantly bang his head against his chair.

"Stop whining, its annoying." Keith argued, crossing his arms infront of him paying a side glance to Lance who was seated to his left. Now waiting for the king to arrive, the paladins sat a big fancy table across from a single chair that was definitely bigger than the ones they were sitting in. The large room was lined with orange lights with colloms that resembled the Castle's. Behind the king's chair was a door with two alien guards that were armed with spears.

The Terrans demanded a diplomatic meeting wanting to discuss something with the paladins, something about an offer. Shiro didn't miss the way Allura pouted when the king told her she and Coran weren't needed.

"I wonder what the offer is." Pidge started with a small smile, looking to Hunk who was seated on her right before going back to coding something on her computer. 

At least Shiro knew it wasn't a laser of some sort...

"Yeah, I also really hope they get us the ingrediants I requested. That pancake-thing was really good!" Hunk beamed, clasping his hands infront of him and looking at Pidge with a wide excited smile. He leaned in further at her computer screen to see what she was trying to code. She said something about a project of some sort.

"Hey Shiro! What do you think this offer is about?" Pidge asked Shiro, turning to her left to look at him causing the others to look over too. Though Hunk was still looking at the code with wide beaming eyes with stars in them.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think it's a bad thing." Shiro answered, offering a warm smile tawords Pidge. He really wasn't sure, but the way the king payed more attention to him at the dinner made him worry. It can't be anything bad since their Alliance, but he couldn't shake the nervous feeling off his back.

Shiro's thoughts were interrupted by the king walking through the door and taking his seat. The Terrans were tall slender white aliens with scaley, glossy skin. They had jet black eyes with no pupils, and long horns on their heads that determined their gender. Swirled horns symbolizes that they are female, those with horns that are not swirled are male. Not to forget their long lizard like tale that moved like it was royal itself. The Terrans are very regal aliens, with lots of fame and wealth.

The Terrans wore elegant clothing with multiple layers, mostly consisting of different shades of orange and red. The paladins were told that orange was a color of the greater ones, or royalty. Which would explain why the lower class aliens wore colors like blue.

" _HEY!"_

Lance didn't agree... 

He found it very insulting, he also looked like he wanted to fight someone for that. Blue was just as mad in Lance's mind, he was starting to get a little nervous with how much she was yelling...

" _BLUE IS AN ELEGANT COLOR!!!"_

_"Lance-"_

_"NO! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS FELONY, SHIRO!!"_

_"..."_

"Ah, greetings paladins." The king spoke, he adjusted his crown that was made of a rare orange mineral found deep in the planets interior. The sparkling gems were made from a red ruby-looking mineral.

It was beautiful dark blood shade of red, when light reflected onto it, the game looked like it glowed. The gems to the Terrans are called _lanipizz_ which the paladins gracefully ignored and continued to call it _Space rubies_ instead. 

_"Why would we call it anything else other than Space rubies?"_

_"Because adding space before anything and everything doesn't mean it's alien, Lance." Pidge argued, fixing her glasses as they tilted with the most unimpressed look on her face._

"Good evening your majesty." Shiro responded, with a polite smile and a nod of awknowledment. The others followed his gesture and the king held his chin high with a smile of his own.

"Well I presume you know why your here. Let us dicuss this offer of mine, shall we?" The king mannered, tilting his head to the side as his long elf-like ears twitched at the movement. 

"Black paladin. I offer you a show of your own to spread awareness of your power and strength. This show is one of my own, but I will be glad to change it in your favor. Spreading the knowledge of what you have dont to protect all alien kind. Do you accept?" The king explained, nothing but a petty looking smile on his face. Shiro on the other hand, looked surprised and taken back by the offer, the others did too.

"Your majesty, with all do respect. Why only offer this to me, and not the others?" Shiro politely countered, gesturing to the others paladins sitting on both his sides.

"Why, because your the strongest of course! And the better one of the bunch." The king chuckled, shaking his head and waving his hand out as if the paladins should've known that already. Each paladin took a surprised glance over to Shiro who had a twitch in his right eye, which means he's pissed...

_REALLY pissed..._

Even despite the composed smile on his face.

"Forgive me, but I'm not the strongest here. We as a team form Voltron. There is no Voltron without them." Shiro countered, letting a bit of his anger slip out in his words. How could this king say something like this?! This was _not_ happening on his watch...

"I don't want Voltron, nothing to do with...those _things_ beside you. I want you! Your the strongest, the Galra's Champion, and an important icon in the universe! I've seen your fights in the Arena, and your fierce! Not one person stood in your way of bloodshed and victory." The king let his arms fly up gesturing to the entire area, then coming down into fists with a sinister smile as he mentioned Shiro's time as Champion.

Something in Shiro just _snapped._

The binds on his rash, and angry side broke. That side was set free, and put into play as soon as his expression darkened into a scowl that carried death with it. He slowely rose from his seat, now towering over the king with his powerful death gaze. Shiro didn't miss how the paladins were staring at him as if he had gone purple.

"They, are not _things,-"_ Shiro mustered all of his venom and spat the word out. "-and I am not the strongest. We are stronger together, and if you can't accept that you want one of us you get all us, we won't accept your offer. I was _forced_ into that Arena, I never killed by choice." The anger only grew clearer, and clearer as he continued to speak- no, _correct_ the king.

"Ha! What strength do they have against you?! And you looked like you were _enjoying_ slaughtering your opponents!" The king snorted.

"I would not be here right now if it weren't for them. I would be _dead._ Or, I would be under constant surveillance by my own kind for crazy talk about aliens. I would be locked up again. I would not be the Black paladin. Heck, I wouldn't even be in Space protecting you and your people alongside many others! I would _never_ enjoy the bloodshed of my oppents, and never will!" Shiro took the liberty of slamming his hand down on the table without any thinking, causing the other paladins to jump and flinch from not expecting that. 

His breathing started to pick up, as little images of the Arena covered in _blood_ flashed before his eyes. Shiro took several deep breaths and ignored the horrifying images to steel himself against the king and his cruel words.

"What's your point?" The king asked, not even looking at Shiro, but proding at his nails with what looked like a nail filer.

"My point is that without them, there is no Voltron. There is no defenders of the universe, and there is no _you._ I'm not the strongest, they are. They've saved me and many others countless of times. They're the bravest people I've ever met, and you have all of the nerve to only offer me something important and crucial to all of us." Shiro's anger diled down, as he slowely started to relax again. While also vaugly realizing that he has been very disrespectful to a king.

"You have some nerve also. Black paladin, I suggest you stand down now or forever hold your peace." The king gestured the two guards that were posted at the door to stand by his side, with they're spears ready. 

"No." Shiro crossed his arms, and wore the most pouty expression he could muster up. The other paladins just watching from their seats as the argument continued with wide eyes. 

"Why not?!" The king stood and banged his own fists on the table.

"Because _my_ paladins have all of the same strength and value I do. Which also means we're leaving, your majesty." Shiro concluded, spinning on his heel gesturing the other paladins to follow. 

Once they reached the exit to the very odly shaped terrible excuse for a castle, nobody said nothing as Shiro had literaly steam blowing out of his ears as they quietly walked back to the Castle. The silence continued as Shiro anounced he needed a minute before debriefing with Allura and Coran. They gave the others concerned, and confused looks but they just recoiled and led the way to the lounge. 

Shiro walked into his quarters with a heavy sigh, and dragged himself into his private bathroom. Only to stare at himself in the mirror.

"Welp, I just made a _reeeeeeally_ bad desicion." Shiro mumbled to himself as turned on the sink to wash his face with water, silently noticing how weird the paladins armoured gloves feel on his face.

Shiro led himself out of his room now prepared to meet the others at the lounge. Reaching the doors, he sighed and stealed his shoulders before actvating the doors to let him enter. Knowing that the paladins were going to mention how he completely lost it back there. He honeslty didn't want to talk about it, but it wasn't like Shiro could avoid the others. 

"Holy shit Shiro!! That was-"

"Irresponsible." Shiro interupted Lance, looking down to his feet in dismay. Why did he have to loose it? Why couldn't he just go back, or forget this whole thing happened. Shiro couldn't stop himself form thinking how amazing it would be if he could erase what happened even if he knew deep down it was no where near possible.

He's just going to have to get this over with, isn't he.

"No.... Shiro that guy was a jerk, you defended us." Keith countered, getting up from his seat to walk over to Shiro an place comforting hand on his left shoulder, giving a squeeze. It was something Shiro did for him often, a small sign of affection, returning the gesture made something warm settle in his chest.

"Yeah! That was awesome!" Lance finished, jumping over to Shiro standing next to Keith. Keith looked at him weird for skipping. Lance clasped his hands over his chest nearly bouncing on his heels, Keith watching him in disgust as he recoiled from Lance.

"Thanks for that." Hunk also walked over, offering a wide smile on his face. 

"Dude, you had every right to get mad. Plus youve only lost it like, once for the months we've been up here." Pidge concluded, smirking at Shiro while crossing her arms.

"But-"

"Don't give us any of that leader crap and accept our thanks." Keith interjected, giving Shiro an easy hug.

"That's right! That king got Space Dad-ed!!" Lance joined the hug with a happy chuckle. Vaugly realizing what he just said was stupid, but he really didn't care at this point. The poibt was Shiro totally blew his fuse at the king! That was awesome! Wether Shiro himself thought so or not.

"That doesn't make sense, but okay." Pidge chuckled, following with a hug to add to the group. 

"Awww, I love you guys!!" Hunk cooed, bear hugging everyone and picking each of them up at least a good 2 feet in the air.

"I love you guys too." Shiro finished, giving everyone warm smiles.

"Um...Hunk can you...?" Pidge trailed off in a small voice starting to have a little trouble breathing.

"Oh! Sorry." Hunk apologized letting everyone back down to the ground with a sheepish smile on his face as he held the back of his neck as the others laughed. Shiro gladly laughed along with them, now feeling lighter with the sense of pride blossoming in his chest. He was also glad no one had bothered to mention when the king had spoke about his time in the Arena, it was something that he never wanted to bring up again unless it was completely necessary.

That alien king may have been a jerk, but despite all of the riches and fame te Terrans had Shiro had something tens times better, something that meant the universe and his life to him...

The best Space family he could ever hope for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know what you think of this! Love you guys!!!! 🖤❤💙💛💚  
>    
> Have any questions? Shoot me an email! You can find it on my profile page, come bother me at any time! :)


End file.
